Quetzalcoatl
Quetzalcoatl is the mythological Mesoamerican god of the sun, sky, and agriculture, who resembles a humanoid with reptilian features, massive wings, and Mayan attire. A silver statue of him was discovered by Jackie Chan, El Toro Fuerte, and their young wards and inadvertently brought to life by Mickey while he possessed the power of the Rat Talisman. Personality Quetzalcoatl was a noble being whose greatest desire was to protect the Earth and its inhabitants. His greatest difficulty was the fact that he believed himself to be an actual Mayan deity and considered the mythology of which he was part to be the stuff of fact, rather than legend. He was also slow to accept the explanations of others, and only when faced with irrefutable evidence was made to realize his errors. History Like the terracotta Lo Pei before him, the animated Quetzalcoatl statue was fully convinced that he was the actual Quetzalcoatl, and mistook Jade Chan for a goddess whom he was destined to fly into the sun with. According to legend, their magic would shower down on the land and protect it from the forces of evil. Unfortunately, their efforts to convince him of this were initially futile; worse yet, he mistook El Toro for the god of the Underworld. A chase subsequently resulted as he attempted to "rescue" Jade from her "captors", ending when he trapped them in a plant cage. However, Daolon Wong and the Enforcers then arrived in search of Mickey and his power. Quetzalcoatl was briefly convinced that Daolon Wong was in fact the dark god he had mistaken El Toro for, but the bizarre battle that ensued-which included a horde of Super Moose plush toys animated by Mickey's power attacking the Enforcers. Having realized that things were clearly not as he had previously believed, Quetzalcoatl nevertheless recognized Daolon Wong for an evil force and helped defeat him. He then returned to the silver mine and allowed himself to be returned to statue form, feeling confident in leaving the safety of the world in the hands of the Chan family and their allies. Powers and Abilities Due to his mythological roles, Quetzalcoatl possessed a number of powerful abilities. He could conjure fireballs or streams, fly through the air using his wings, and cause plants to grow. While the full range of his abilities is unknown, he appears to have had limited abilities when it came to confronting dark magic, given that Daolon Wong was briefly able to entrap him. Appearances Season 3 *''Aztec Rat Race'' Quotes * "Who dares trespass in my lair?" * "Cihuacoatl." * "I see you have not lost your sense of humor, Cihuacoatl. Come. Let us at last complete our journey." '' * ''"We must fly together into the sun." * "Let us fly into the sun, so that our combined magic will rain upon the earth and protect the land from the Forces of Darkness." * "Who dares?! Xolotl!" (when El Toro grabs Jade) * "You bear the horned feet! You are Xolotl's messenger!" (spotting Paco's Super Moose shoes) * "You will not take Cihuacoatl to the Underworld while I am here to defend her." * "Unhand the princess or face my wrath." * "The Underworld? No!" (sees the gang fleeing in a mine cart) * "Flee no more, Xolotl." * "Where are your dark powers now, Xolotl?" * "Hmm. Clearly Xolotl has clouded your mind with his dark magic." (disbelieving Jade's explanation) * "An odd request, but as you wish." ''(asked by Jade to pet Mickey) * ''"Who are the interlopers?" * "But it is he who bears the symbol of the horned one." * "You There!" * "Such power within this small creature. And such courage within you. With heroes such as you protecting the land from the Forces of Darkness, I am content to return to my proper place. Quetzalcoatl bids you farewell." * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Mexican Characters Category:Rat Powered Category:Reptilian Characters